This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In power supplies where a bridge rectifier is used to correct polarity or convert alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC), the bridge diodes introduce voltage drops and associated losses. Some power supplies use a metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) bridge across the existing bridge rectifier to reduce the losses associated with bridge diode voltage drops and increase conversion efficiency.